ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Light at the End of the Tunnel
}} Team Evil is falling back and regrouping, and the MitD just can't get anything he wants. Cast * Team Evil ** Xykon (as phylactery) ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ ** Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ Transcript Team Evil walks down a dark tunnel. Demon-Roach #1: Is it much further, Papa Roach? Demon-Roach #2: Not far now. Monster in the Darkness: Hey Redcloak, can I hold Xykon's whatchamacallit for a while? Redcloak: It's called a phylacetry[sic], and no, you can't. Monster in the Darkness: Awwww, why not? Redcloak: Because his undead spirit will soon start regenerating a new skeletal body for him, and he might need my aid immediately. Redcloak: Besides, you'll break it. Monster in the Darkness: No I won't! I promise! Redcloak: You won't break it? OK, then where are your Power Ranger figures right now? Monster in the Darkness: Ummm... broken. Redcloak: Exactly. Xykon: Hey, gang, no bickering! We're all part of one big evil team here, right? Xykon: Sure, we had a setback there, but all we need to do is stick together. If we all pitch in, we'll be back on top soon. Xykon: One for all and all for one, right? Redcloak: I can't help but notice that your sense of team spirit is inversely proportionate to your number of functioning appendages, sir. Demon-Roach: He shoots, he scores! Xykon: Cute. Did you actually grow a spine there, Redcloak? Redcloak: Perhaps I just got hit with a piece of yours when you exploded, sir. Xykon: OK, OK, enough. What we really need to do is regroup. Xykon: We need to find someplace secluded where we can hole up and let me regenerate. Redcloak exits the tunnel. Xykon: Which brings us to the Southern Mountains—first stop on the Xykon Comeback Tour. Monster in the Darkness: Wait, we're going outside? Yes! Sunlight! Fresh air! Cool breezes! Monster in the Darkness: You can't keep me in those impenetrable shadows all of the time anymore. Xykon: Oh no, we've got that covered. Do you still have it, Redcloak? Redcloak: It's right here, sir. The Monster in the Darkness is covered in shadows cast by a pink umbrella. Monster in the Darkness: Well, shoot. Demon-Roach: *snicker* D&D Context * Unless the phylactery is destroyed, a lich will reappear 1d10 days after its apparent death. The OOTS convention that this takes place over a period of growing a new body is not mentioned in the D&D rules. Trivia * "Papa Roach" is a reference to Papa Smurf. It's also the name of an American rock band. * The pictures on the Monster in the Darkness's umbrella resemble Hello Kitty... with fangs. * The Power Rangers franchise began with the 1993 TV show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * "All for one and one for all" is the motto of the protagonists of Alexandre Dumas père's 1844 novel, The Three Musketeers, as well as the motto of Switzerland. External Links * 147}} View the comic * link|958241}} View the discussion thread Category:Team Evil Recovers